


something derek needs to see

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles pole dances...sterek drabble - 10/8 - words of the day: pole, jungle, war





	something derek needs to see

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek stands outside of Jungle, looking at the line of patrons waiting to get in. “I _told_ you I didn’t want to come, Kira.”

She shakes her head. “No, this- this is something you _need_ to see.”

Once they get in, Derek notices one stage that has gathered a multitude of people. Looking up he sees a familiar body gyrating against the pole.

“Is that, _Stiles_?!”

“Told you you’d want to see.” His friend beams at him, knowing his long standing crush on the man.

He rushes the crowd like a man at war, fighting to get to the front.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
